1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable male urinal of the type used by males who are confined to bed and, more specifically, relates to an assembly which contains a stabilizer which resists tipping over of the urinal with resultant spillage of urine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known with respect to patients who are temporarily or permanently bedridden to provide apparatus which facilitates a patient urinating or defecating while remaining in bed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,664, 3,846,849, 4,136,798, 4,827,540, and 5,394,571 are examples of bedpans which have been used for many decades for such purposes.
It has also been known to use internal catheters to assist patients with urination. These catheters have one end inserted into the patient and the other end connected by suitable tubing to a collection bag. Among the problems encountered with such catheters are if they are left in for a significant period of time, there is not only patient discomfort, but a risk of infection.
It has also been known to use external catheters which reduce the risk of infection, but may nevertheless result in soreness. A physician's prescription is required for both the internal catheter and external catheter.
It has been known to provide a male catheter which is generally a unitary member having an angularly disposed elongated passageway into which the patient urinates. The passageway communicates with a urinal reservoir. See, generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,440,765, 1,767,240, 2,358,850, 2,594,339 and 4,270,231. The top is generally angularly upwardly sloped and the base is generally flat.
As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,440,765, 1,767,240, 2,358,850 and 4,270,231, a drain having a suitable closure may be employed to facilitate emptying of the urinal. It has also been known to provide the urinal with a drain outlet which delivers the urine a suitable collection container. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,440,765, 2,594,339 and 4,117,845.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved male portable urinal assembly which will resist undesired tipping of the urinal which is not only a health hazard and requires a change in the bedding, but also has an emotional impact on the patient. There is also a need for such a system which may be retrofit into existing male urinals which do not have such stabilizing features.